A Cake So Bitter Can Be So Sweet
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: (Warning: This contains Yaoi such as Toothcup and JackBunny/BunnyFrost and it's Modern AU. Don't like, don't read. Give homophobic flames as an anonymous user and you will be known as an illiterate bastard.) This is a two-shot story of how Hiccup and Jack obtain their lovers through some drama and patience. Enjoy! The story is better than the summary, trust me. "
1. A Cake So Bitter Can Be So Sweet

"Hey, Hiccup! Need the usual?"

"Hey, Jack. The usual and a cup of cold jasmine tea, please."

"Ouch. Bad day again?" Hiccup sighs softly and nods to his friend's question. Seeing the look on Hiccup's face was all the silver-haired boy needed to know as he looks over his shoulder to see the kitchen door. "Hey, Rapunzel! One sour apple cake and cold jasmine tea for the Brown Artist!"

"On it!" Shouted a feminine voice, follow by the sounds of trays and utensils rustling in the kitchen. Hiccup takes his usual seat, the table that's only next to the window on the far right of the Santoff Claussen Café. His attire is a brown shirt with black jeans and a pair of white sneakers. After having what may be one of the worst days in his life, Hiccup decided to take the usual. A sour apple cake made out of green apples and a few red apples. He hates bitter cake, he really does but that's the reason he eats them: To kill the negative feelings of his days. He notices a cute couple sits in front of the table, looking all lovey-dovey. The girl cuts a bit of the cake with a spoon and holds it in front of her boyfriend's mouth, telling him to go 'ahh' and have him eat the piece. They laugh softly and share the sweet-flavored cake…

Hiccup couldn't help but feel a tug in his heart.

"Here ya go, lad." An Irish accent snaps Hiccup out of his daze as he turns to a red, curly haired girl wearing a blue T-shirt and a long black skirt that reaches over her knees. She places a cup of tea

"Ah, thanks, Merida." Hiccup lets out a weak smile before looking at the window, hearing the occasional talks between the couple in front of the table. Merida notices the sad look in Hiccup's eyes and clears her throat a little.

"Did…ah…somethin' happen at school?" Hiccup flinches at the question and the hand on his lap clenches into a fist.

"…She rejected me." His low, quiet voice is heard through the redhead's ears. Merida's shock expression is what Hiccup sort of expected.

"Ah…B-But why? There's nothin' wrong with ya."

"She called me a weakling, a fool and useless. Nothing unusual from everyone's view of me." Hiccup chuckles sadly and his eyes slowly turn half-lid, staring out at the couples walking pass the window. "I have expected that from the very start anyway…" Merida puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Don't cha worry. I'm sure there are others-"

"Merida, we both know no one likes me that way. After all, I'm Hiccup the Useless." They both know it. Rapunzel and Jack know it. The four teens have been friends since they were kids. Rapunzel went to a culinary school, Merida went to an archery school, Jack transferred to art school (learning about ice sculptures) and Hiccup went to Berk High, a school for future heirs and heiress with his father being the principal. Even though they're in different schools, Santoff Claussen Café is the best (and closest) place they can go to. Every day, after school, they would help up Jack's father by serving the tables, cooking, etc.

"You are not useless. Everyone deserves someone. You'll see." Rapunzel, a short-haired brunette, walks towards Hiccup's table and puts an apple cake next to the tea.

"Here you are. One sour cake. So…uh…what happened this time? Your dad complaining again?" Hiccup looks at Rapunzel and only says bluntly.

"Astrid rejected me."

Those three words are soon followed by the sounds of something hitting the cash register, the rushing feet running towards Hiccup and a white-haired boy to come over to the table in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT!?" Jack and Rapunzel looks at Hiccup with wide eyes.

"Y-Y-Y-You confessed?! How, when!?" Rapunzel grabs Hiccup's hands in hers, concern written over her face. Hiccup sweat drops at the sight and averts his eyes from his friends.

"I put a note in her locker, a poem that says I love her and I want her to meet me in the school garden to show her who I am face to face…And when she saw me…" The three friends lean in to his face.

"Then? Then?!" Hiccup grows quiet for a few moments. After an uncomfortable silence…

"She ended up saying I'm no good for her and she hates the poem; even though I heard her say she loves it…" A stinging sensation can be felt in his eyes. Before Hiccup knows it, tears starts pouring out. Rapunzel and Merida look at each other before turning to Hiccup with worried looks.

"Hiccup, she's not worth it. You shouldn't be discouraged about love because of that girl…" Hiccup chuckles and nods solemnly, his heart twisting with pain.

"It doesn't matter…" Hiccup picks up a fork and stabs it softly into the cake, taking a small piece of it and plop it into his mouth. He winces at the bitter taste, the tears drying on his cheeks. Once he swallows the piece of the dessert into his throat, Hiccup shakily but softly says in a low voice. "I'll be alright…I need to be alone for a while, if you don't mind…" Rapunzel and Merida gives him a worried glance but nods their heads hesitantly. Jack, however, pats his friend on the back.

"All the best of luck, Hiccup…But if you need some advice, we'll be here for you." Jack gives him a soft, comforting smile before leaving to take care of the line at the counter. Once Hiccup is alone in his table, he stares at the window silently, his hand clutching on the fork.

"_Sorry but you're just not good enough for me."_

Those words still stuck to the back of Hiccup's mind, giving him a dreadful feeling. There are some part of his story that he didn't tell his friends, knowing Rapunzel would bring a frying pan, Merida getting her special bow and Jack making some dangerous pranks.

"_Hey, everyone! Look, its Hiccup the Useless!"_

_One of the boys, Dagur, pushed Hiccup against the locker, showing a piece of paper to the whole school._

"'_Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you, Astrid because to me, you're precious. Let's meet in the garden, to speak face to face'. Aww, Hiccup has a crush on Astrid! Hahaha!" Dagur said mockingly and soon, the students in the hall started laughing and pointing at Hiccup, humiliating him in every way they could get…_

_Tingling~!_

"Oi! Prepare a table for me and my friends! NOW!" That voice froze Hiccup to the spot.

"_Dagur…" _Merida walks towards Dagur with a disapproving look on her face.

"Excuse me, sir but this here isn't a place where you and yer pals can barge in like this is yer place!" Dagur growls threatening and walks past her, bumping her with his shoulder.

"Shut up, bitch!" His eyes trail around the café until they lay on a certain brown-haired teen. Dagur, with a sinister grin, points at him. "Hey, guys! It's Hiccup the Useless!"

Hiccup flinches at the name and before he knows it, Dagur and his friends surrounded him. "Wow, 5 out of 1. That's fair." Hiccup says sarcastically before Dagur grabs his plate of apple cake.

"Haha, I never thought you come here, useless. Maybe I should come here every day." The pale look on Hiccup's face is enough to set Dagur's sadistic side switch on. "Yeah! Hey, guys, how about we let Hiccup know that we'll be here _every_ day!?"

"YEAH!" Dagur raises the plate with a sinister grin and Hiccup shuts his eyes tightly, shaking with fear…

"HICCUP!"

"HICCUP, WATCH OUT!" Jack, Rapunzel and Merida try to reach him but Dagur's group block their way.

"Take this, loser!" Dagur starts to aim the cake at Hiccup's head…

But nothing hit him.

Hiccup opens one of his eyes before both of them become wide and open. In Dagur's hand, where the cake was…

It isn't there.

"W-What the-!?" Dagur stares, dumbfounded to find the cake gone.

"Hey, if you're gonna pick a fight; fight someone your own size."

The smooth, dark voice causes practically everyone in the café to turn to the owner. Standing behind Dagur and his friends is a tall, slightly pale, handsome teenager that looks one or two years older than Hiccup. His spiky-looking black hair, poison green eyes and his model-like face matches the well-built of his body that's covered by a gray shirt, a black vest, black ripped jeans and dark blue boots. His eyes trail from Dagur to Hiccup then back at Dagur.

"Who do you think you are, bastard!? This is none of your business!" Dagur glares at the man in front of him, looking up at the taller male. His height is truly tall, being half a head taller than Hiccup.

"Actually…anything that has to do with the brown beauty has _everything_ to do with me." A cocky smirk on those beautiful lips causes Dagur to grow angrier.

"_B-Brown beauty?"_ Hiccup's cheeks suddenly feel hot.

"W-Why you…TAKE THIS!" Dagur raises a fist and soon aims for the pretty face of the taller male. Hiccup stands up, ready to shout at the stranger to watch out.

_**Bam!**_

The intense noise from Dagur's fist hitting a pale hand makes Hiccup look in awe at the sight before him.

Not only did that stranger manage to stop the punch but he did it with such ease and speed as if it's only child-play!

"Heh. 'Take this'? Sorry, I'll return it to you _gently_." With his free hand clenching, the stranger punches Dagur on the head, letting him see a flash of white light before passing out from the strength of that punch.

"D-Dagur!" His friends shout, picking up the unconscious boy. "Grr…We'll be back, bastard!" The person laughs as if they said a joke, grinning a bit evilly.

"Yeah, right…The next time you do-"

"That is enough!"

A loud, Russian accent appears in the café, everyone turning to the main door to find a rather large man with a white beard entering. Hiccup notices him to be Jack's father, Nicholas St. North, AKA North.

What perfect timing too.

"You vill not come here anymore!" North scolded, showing a list that shows a picture of Dagur and his friends with the title on top saying **'BLACKLIST'**. "You are ban from here. Now run along!" The group, frighten by the man's size, runs away with Dagur in their grasp. North sighs softly and turns to the stranger. "I'm very sorry. Vould you like a discount, sir?" The black-haired person smiles a bit.

"Nah. I only do it for my own need." He places the plate of cake on Hiccup's table and smiles at the still frozen brunette at his spot. He blinks and points to Hiccup while looking at North. "Um…Is he going to be okay?" Hiccup snaps out of his daze and starts to stutter and blush.

"A-Ah…Uh…S-Sorry…I-I mean, t-thanks. N-Not as in t-thanks for n-noticing me spacing out! I-I mean thanks for saving me just now! Haha…" Hiccup covers his eyes in the palm of his right hand, the blush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"_Seriously, for once in my life, can I _not _be a stuttering idiot?!"_

The sound of a soft, cheerful laugh made Hiccup peek through his fingers. "You're really shy, aren't you?" He extends his hand out to him. "My name is Toothless. Toothless N. Fury. A pleasure to meet you, _beau brun._" Oh god, as if his original accent isn't hot enough…

"A-Ah…M-My name i-is Hiccup." When Hiccup takes a hold in Toothless's hand, the black haired male grabs Hiccup's hand and kisses the back of it, looking at him with a wink.

"_Hiccup~_" The husky, exotic voice was enough to make Hiccup go weak in the knees. And every other part for that matter. "Such a cute name…" Hiccup could feel the movement of his lips against his skin, causing pleasuring shivers run through his nerves.

"Y-You don't have t-to lie…My name is horrible." Hiccup averts his eyes away from Toothless, who has a look of shock and what seems to be hurt.

"How is Hiccup a horrible name?" An arm sneaks its way around Hiccup's waist, pulling him to a lean, slightly muscular chest. A pair of lips kisses the shorter boy's ear, whispering softly. "To me, Hiccup is the definition of 'Love'."

Hiccup can only stutter and blush at the same time as a respond.

The customers and workers stare at the lovely couple, some are awed, others are slightly disgust by the open affection or gayness but most smile, knowing that a new love has bloom in their favorite café.

_~Three Weeks Later~_

"Hiccup, welcome back! The usual again?" Hiccup chuckles at Jack's somewhat overly happy mood. Must have something to do with Bunnymund, a college student that's good in painting.

"Nah. Today was okay so I'll have a tiramisu and a cup of water." Jack nods and told Rapunzel the order, who answers with a joyful tone in her voice. He turns back to Hiccup, grinning mischievously.

"By the way, how was the date yesterday?"

Hiccup laughs a bit. "It wasn't a date. It's just friends hanging out together." Jack rolls his eyes.

"It would be friends if you're not crushing on him for a while."

Hiccup half-heartedly glare. "Touché." Hiccup scans through the shop, wondering where the black-haired beauty is.

"So, how long?"

Hiccup blinks and raises a brow at his friend. "How long what?"

Jack groans and pouts a bit. "How long are you gonna hide the fact that you like Toothless from said person?! Come on, Hiccup, ask him out!" Hiccup's face turns bright red from his blunt friend's encouragement.

"I doubt he wants to do anything with me…Besides, he _must_ have a girlfriend."

"I wouldn't say that-" But Jack stops midway when the sound of a bell ring throughout the shop. Thinking its Toothless, Hiccup turns around and about to shout out when he freezes.

Standing next to him is a woman with pale complexion and long, red hair that reaches till her waist. Her attire fits a casual wear for modeling, with a hot red dress, beautiful lips and dark reddish-brown high heels. His heart was broken.

Horribly and crushingly broken.

"Ah, Hic-Oh." Merida notices the sight of Toothless with that woman and bits the inside of her cheek. They watch Toothless chat and laugh with the woman he's with, as if they know each other for a long time. Maybe they have. Maybe they're pretty close. So close that they're in a line Hiccup knew he can't enter with Toothless.

Merida didn't know what to say. She turns to Hiccup and about to pat him for comfort when he speaks.

"…Jack…" His voice sounds broken and shaky but Hiccup hid his eyes with his bangs.

"…Y-Yeah?" Jack stutters with uncertainty for his friend's reaction.

"Can you tell Rapunzel I want a change in order…? I'll have the bitterest cake you have instead…And if it's okay, please send them to my house."

Jack made no room to wait. He calls Rapunzel to change the order. When she heard the new order, her face goes as pale as a ghost.

Merida wraps an arm around Hiccup's shoulder, comforting him while the boy himself covers his eyes and grits his teeth together. He escapes Merida's hug and runs out of the shop before anyone, even Toothless, sees him.

The only thing that shows his emotions are the tears streaming down his cheeks and the grip he has on his chest.

_~1 week later~_

Hiccup stares out at the bakery window from his usual, lonely seat in his brown hoodie and black jeans, the hood of his hoodie covering the upper half of his face. He stabs his cake and takes a bite, flinching at the bitter taste and grips on the side of the table.

Coffee cake. The bitterest cake he ever tasted. It's been so long since he ate one and the last time he did so was on the day his mother had died. Even then, he remembers the cake's taste.

Merida, Rapunzel and Jack stares at Hiccup with worry. Today is a slow day so they have the time to chat.

"That's his 15th cake this week…We need to stop him from eating that coffee cake." Merida looks at Jack for agreement but the boy shakes his head.

"It's no use. I tried 3 days ago and he only stared at the window. Face it, Merida, with him eating that coffee cake, you know he's in a world of his own…You remember that day, right?"

Rapunzel lifts her frying pan. "Should I knock him out?"

Jack and Merida pales a bit. They know frying pan and Rapunzel together would mean a harsh headache and that's the last thing they want Hiccup to have. "No, no. That wouldn't fix anything."

_Tingling~!_

"Hiccup?"

The trio freezes at the sound. Hiccup winces. He has been avoiding the owner of that voice and still doing so. It isn't his usual time to come here so why he has to come _now_?

"Hello, sir, what would you like today?" Hiccup can hear the slight anger in Jack's voice. Rapunzel gives a small glance and Merida glares daggers at Toothless. But the black-haired beaut didn't seem to notice or care.

"I'm looking for Hiccup…Please; I know you four are close so I know you _must_ have at least _seen_ him. He hasn't texted, called or even answer his phone. Did something happen to him?" The begging tone in his voice made Hiccup turn a bit to take a glance and got the shock of his life.

There are dark rings under Toothless's eyes, with worry and fear written on his face. His clothes are a bit messy and his body looks weak as if he has run around the whole town. _On his hands._

Jack frowns a bit. "Even if we _do_ know, why would you want to see him?"

"Because I love him and I'm worried sick about him."

Hiccup almost chokes on his cake and grips on his fork, not believing his ears. Is Toothless two-timing his own girlfriend? Or is he spouting lies? There's the possibility that he broke up with her but the image of that beautiful woman made it impossible to believe it…

The sound of a frying pan slamming the counter echoes through the shop. "You cheat! How dare you!?" Rapunzel shouts with anger and Hiccup knew from the tight grip she has on her frying pan that she's resisting the urge to knock Toothless out.

"H-Huh?" Toothless blinks with confusion.

"You little rat! You think yer can go date a woman in front of our lad and then just cheat on said woman behind _her_ back with Hiccup!?"

Toothless eyes widen. "Just what are you talking about!? I'm not cheating on anyone!"

Jack glares and points an accused finger. "Don't you lie! We saw you with that red dress woman and we know you have a girlfriend! You broke Hiccup's heart! We all saw you laughing with her and don't think you can weasel your way out of this!"

"A red dress wo-?! THAT WAS MY FUCKING **COUSIN**!"

….

….

….What?

"C-Cou…Cousin?" Rapunzel asks, her mouth and eyes wide open with shock, along with Merida and Jack. Hiccup stares wide-eyed at Toothless, who's facepalming. Before long, he pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh.

"Yes. _He_ was my cousin visiting town."

"He?" Merida asks, her brows furrow with confusion.

"Yes. _He_. His name's Torch and he's a crossdresser. He's also a fashion designer and we're pretty close so we came here to talk about how long it's been. I just found out he's getting married next week and I want to invite Hiccup with me…since he mentioned about what a wedding feels like." Toothless rubs the back of his head and blushes a bit. "Even though this is a gay marriage…"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold it! How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Toothless raises a brow and pulls out his Note 2 phone, swiping the screen and swiping some more before showing the trio a picture.

In it is a guy with spiky silver hair with a happy-go-lucky grin and next to him is a boy with the same woman Toothless was with.

Jack arches a brow. "So? They're being friendly."

Toothless looks at the phone and swipes once before showing it to them. They blush at the picture of the same silver-haired guy pinning down a blushing, short, red-haired boy with a long, red-haired wig just next to his head.

Rapunzel speaks up. "I'm sure you told them to do that pose."

Toothless rolls his eyes and swipes his screen once more before showing the three another picture. Hiccup didn't need to see it to know that it's something erotic, judging by his friends' blushing faces. How Toothless got those photos, he has no clue at all.

"_Now_ do you believe me?" When the three youngsters nod their head, Toothless sighs and buries his face in his hands. "I can't _believe_ Hiccup thought I'm dating with someone…I don't even like those types!"

Jack gives a glance at Hiccup and he knows that look.

Jack is giving that 'Time to embarrass you' kind of look.

"Then is Hiccup your type?"

"Of course." Toothless said and rubs his temples, his eyes close from tiredness and stress.

"What do you like about Hiccup?"

Toothless looks at Jack as if he just asked something everyone should know. "What's _not_ to like?! He's cute, smart, charming, amazing, friendly, a great artist, cute, sexy, funny with his sarcastic jokes, making those cute expressions when he eats something delicious, cute, adorable, a tease, beautiful, making those erotic expressions one time when we went out on a hot, sunny day and got ice cream and did I mention cute?"

Jack laughs softly at the response and nods. "About three or four times, right, Hiccup?"

His three friends stare at him now and not longer than a second, Toothless whips his head to face the gloomy-looking brunette, shock written all over his face. Hiccup bits his lower lip. He should have clean himself up a little more…

"Hic…Hiccup? You heard all that?"

Hiccup remembers Toothless's words, blushes and then nods. "Yeah…Look, Toothless, I-"

No one even see him move. Toothless, somehow, manages to get to Hiccup's side and hugs him tightly in his embrace, his breathing heavy and shaky with his arms vibrating with uncontrollable feelings.

"Hiccup…God, you little…Hah…" Toothless rubs his face against the space in Hiccup's neck while letting out a relief sigh, making the brunette blush even more. Even though he's wearing a hoodie, he's worried Toothless can smell him.

"T-Toothless…I-I'm not entirely cl-"

"I don't care…" The grip tightens. "I don't care. I don't give a fuck whether you only took a quick shower or you're the smelliest boy in the world. I don't even care if you're even some poisonous gunk…I miss you…I miss you so much…" Toothless starts to sob and Hiccup stands there in disbelief.

Toothless has never cried before. The last time he did, though, was when he was a child and even then he shed only a tear or two.

"Toothless…" Hiccup whispers softly and wraps his arms around the sobbing male, stroking his back like a mother comforting her child.

_~Epilogue~_

"My god, I did _this_ to _you_?!"

"U-Um…it's no big deal…"

"NO BIG DEAL?! HICCUP, LOOK AT YOU!"

Toothless chides Hiccup about not caring more about his health. When he took off Hiccup's hood to see his face, he nearly passed out! Hiccup's eyes are red from crying, his skin is paler, his body weaker from the lack of nutrition and even his hair is slightly tussled here and there like it's never been brushed.

Jack looks away with his right elbow on the counter, the hand covering his mouth while lifting his head, Rapunzel gives a sympathetic look to Hiccup and Merida bits her lower lip, all three a bit frightened by their friend's poor care of health.

Hiccup pats Toothless's knee, sitting across him. "Toothless, I'm sorry…I just gotten a bit too depressed to notice…But I promise to get better in shape…okay?"

Toothless cups Hiccup's cheeks and presses his forehead against his. "God…I don't know whether to be happy that you're depressed because of me or be angry at you for not taking care of yourself more."

Hiccup gives a slight poker face. "What about you? You're in no better shape than me."

"That's because I was looking for you for the past 1 week!" Toothless retorts before rubbing Hiccup's cheeks with his thumb, his eyes softening. "I'm so sorry for causing you so much despair…" He softly kisses his cheek and whispers softly. "I'm so sorry…" He starts trailing kisses from Hiccup's cheek down to his neck, removing the hoodie to bare his neck. Hiccup blushes not only from the affection but also from their audience.

He is gonna make Rapunzel and Jack pay for taking a picture of this.

"T-Toothless-"

"I love you." Toothless grips on Hiccup's cheeks and pull him into their first kiss together. They can just hear the girls squealing and Jack's cheer but Hiccup could care less and savor his first kiss. He closes his eyes and return the kiss with the same passion Toothless has for him.

Before long, Hiccup feels Toothless slips out of the kiss and his head lands on his lap.

"Huh?" The brunette blinks and looks down at the black-haired male, looking at the soft expression on his face, the soft breathing and small snores.

Hiccup stifles a laugh and strokes his new lover's hair, a small smile grazing his lips. When he bends down to place a kiss on the sleeping boy's head, Hiccup whispers softly.

"I love you too."

Hiccup notices the coffee cake and picks up the fork. Even though he's not sad anymore, that doesn't mean he'll waste a good cake.

He stabs the last piece of the cake and plops it into his mouth as he closes his eyes. As he chews, his brows furrow together. After a while, his eyes become wide and open. He swallows the cake and looks down at Toothless in disbelief. After a minute of two, he lets out a chuckle and pets the black locks.

"Wow, Toothless…You can even make the bitterest cake here taste sweet."

* * *

**YES! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY TWO-SHOT IS DONE! :D I actually plan this wayyyy before, while I was doing HTTYV chapter…um…4 i think? Yeah, that long I guess. XD**

**Kuro: This goes to show how wild her yaoi imaginations are.**

**Me: =3= Please. You're just jealous I can have a creative mind.**

**Mii-kun: Yes, a creative mind that wanders paper to paper. *holding stacks of papers of my drafts***

**Me: Heheheh...Oops ^^" Well, no harm, no foul. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter because the next victim isssss…..**

…**.**

…**.**

…

…

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**BUNNYJACK/BUNNYFROST!/IDON'TKNOWWHATTHEHELLTHISPAIRINGISCALLED! XD**

**Kuro: Might as well call it JackBunny.**

**Mii-kun: I prefer BunnyFrost though.**

**Me: Well, whatever then! Besides that, please wait patiently for the next chapter. I'm practically half done with it. As for **_**How To Train Your Vampire**_**, **_**Hiccup or Hicca?**_** and **_**The Hero and The Dragon**_**, please do not think I'm stopping them. I'm just having a small break right now. **

**Please enjoy this chapter as well as this cook-KURO, STOP EATING THOSE COOKIES!**

**Kuro: OwO Shit!**

***A puff of cloud appears in the middle of the room with the sounds of metal hitting metal***

**Mii-kun: As Lu-chan hits Kuro with an iron bar, read and review, everyone!**


	2. A Melted Sculpture

_~A Week since Hiccup's Incident, At Burg's Art High~_

"Hey, have you heard about Bunny and Summer?"

"Yeah, I heard they started dating not too long ago."

"Aw…I bet Summer is lucky to have someone handsome and strong like that guy."

The gossips from the group of girls reach a blue-hooded, white-haired boy's ears, his world darkening a bit. For a moment there, he could resemble his favorite uncle Pitch when said man is sulking or doing some horror stories work if Jack dyed his hair black and wear a black coat. Rumors and gossips have spread around school about their popular college student, E. Aster Bunnymund. The Art school that Jack attends has a mix of high school and college. How'd it happen, he wasn't sure. But this means he gets more time with Bunny.

Too bad Bunny only set his heart on Summer Season, the second eldest daughter of the Season family. Not only was her father famous but she, herself, is known as the beauty queen of the school. Bunny is known as 'The Great Warrior', not to mention the hottest guy in the whole campus.

As for Jack? Well…

"Hey, wasn't that Jack just now?"

"Huh? I don't know. He seems so invisible."

"Hm…His ice sculptures are more noticeable than himself though…No wonder they call him Ice boy."

That's right; he's the 'Invisible Ice Boy' of Burg Arts High.

_~In Art Room, After School~_

"Hey, Jack, here's the ladder you need."

"Thanks, Jamie."

Jack said, not stopping his work on his latest sculpture. Jamie checks his watch and clicks his tongue.

"Damn it…Jack, I need to get home. I have to take my little sister to the skating rink. I promised her. Is it okay if I go early?"

Jack gives Jamie a small smile. "Sure. Tell Sophie I said hi though. Haha." Jamie grins at his friend and rushes out, wearing his jacket on the way.

When Jack is sure Jamie is gone, he sighs and places his ladder at an angle where he can work on the head. When he thinks he got it right, he climbs up the ladder and starts working on the head of the sculpture.

It wasn't anything ordinary though. The sculpture is shaped in a shape like two people are dancing in a romantic slow dance but the face and exact features are yet to be done. But Jack is truly determined to finish this before the annual Winter Christmas Eve where they have this 'Secret Santa' thing.

And who will have Jack as the Secret Santa? One word and it rhymes with 'Honey'.

Jack sighs at his predicament. He feels like he's living a double life. With his friends like Hiccup, Jamie, Merida and Rapunzel, he's a happy-go-lucky boy with a personality of a 10 year old. But here, where he's with his crush and a world where no one notices him, he's some lonely, gloomy boy with some prank problems. Besides those selected friends, no one has ever seen his real, happy self. Not even Bunny.

In this school, when you're happy, you're a target. And because Bunny is the popular kind, he won't show his other side to him.

No matter how many times Bunny is friendly to him…

Jack decided to release his disappointment on his sculpture. He presses the nail against the ice, raises his hammer with an iron grip and…

"Oi, Snowflake!"

"AH!" Jack lets out a shout of surprise from the oh-so-familiar Australian accent and drops his tools to the floor, leaning back a bit too far. The ladder seems to follow his gravity but Jack tries to keep it balance. He leans forward and the ladder follow suit. When it becomes balanced, Jack pants with slight fear, his heart beating 100 times per min. How can he _not_ notice the sound of a door opening? Thank god his sculpture isn't all that knowable for anyone to understand what he's making…

"Haha. Sorry to scare ya, mate. But that's payback for tha' cream pie prank you did on my locker."

…Make that per second.

"Kangaroo, what are you doing here?" Jack didn't turn to face him, blushing with pure embarrassment. He pulls up the hood of his hoodie over his head and climbs down the ladder before turning to his crush, only one of his eyes revealed with his other eye slightly shaded in darkness.

Bunnymund is no short on hotness. His gray hair is shoulder length and slightly ruffled with his green eyes shining with mirth. His strong chin, tanned skin and beautiful smile just made Jack all the more attracted. His attire is truly no good with the cold weather but it fits him so well. His white singlet hugs tightly on his chest, showing his muscular arms and build, matching his gray jeans and sneakers.

He notices the gray, thick coat hanging at the clothes rack and finally knows Bunny didn't actually walk in here dressed as what he is wearing now.

"Stop callin' me a Kangaroo. I just came here ta' paint. Got a problem with that, Snowflake?"

Jack blushes dark red and shivers in delight at the slightly demanding tone. He shakes his head while trying to control his voice.

"N-No…None at all."

Bunny stands there for a moment before raising a brow.

"Somethin' the matter, Frostbite?"

"H-Huh? Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit…cold." Jack lies and almost wants to facepalm himself.

Bunny lets out a snort. "Cold? I think ya need to practice lyin', mate, because you and I both know you don't get cold."

It was as true as the sun is hot. Jack seems to have immunity towards coldness and because of that, he only needs a soft jacket to protect himself from making his torso too cold that he's freeze.

"Today, I just do…" Bunny opens his mouth. "So, I heard you're dating Summer Season now." Jack states quickly, pinching himself to distract the pain in his chest.

He can practically feel the smile Bunny is wearing. "Well, crikey, so you did hear. Summer was right. We been datin' for a while now, mate." Bunny walks towards Jack and ruffles a bit on the top of Jack's hood. "But don't think I'll stop paying attention to ya. Your pranks aren't gonna be ignored so easily."

Bunny chuckles and turns around to get started on his painting while Jack stands there in silence, his eyes drifting to the floor. When Bunny left the Ice Room, he turns around and grips on the ladder.

"My pranks aren't the only thing you should remember about…" With that, Jack climbs up the ladder and continues with his latest work.

_~A Few Hours Later~_

"Damn, out of blue…"

Bunny glares a bit at the blue paint tube before heading to the Ice Room, where Jack is working on his sculptures. He knocks softly on the door of it.

"Oi, Frostbite, can I come in?"

Silence.

Bunny raises a brow. "Frostbite?" He grips on the handle of the door and opens slowly to meet a rare sight.

On top of large, fluffy sheets used to make bed covers is Jack, sleeping on his side with a hammer in one hand and the nail next to the sculpture. Bunny chuckles a bit and walks towards the young boy and sits down next to him, looking at his face.

His lips are slightly parted, his breathing is soft and calm and his face holds pure serenity and innocence, so peaceful like a 5 year old cuddling a teddy bear in their sleep. A tanned hand reaches out to the white hair and strokes it softly, earning a soft sound escaping from Jack's mouth.

"Mm…Bunny…"

The taller male stares at Jack's face, wondering why he uttered his name. Nevertheless, Jack looks comfortable so it must be something good.

"You sure are an ankle biter, Jack…" The gray-haired boy said, whispering with a smile. He runs a hand down to Jack's cheek and rubs it with his thumb.

Then he froze.

Forming on his lips is a beautiful, peaceful smile, with pearly white teeth and soft, cute lips.

"…Aster…"

Bunny flinches back his hand, shock filling his emotions as he try to process the image before him. The way Jack said his name…it was so sweet, so happy, not like the Jack he usually sees in school…

Is this his real self?

"Mm…" Jack shifts a bit and nuzzles against Bunny's hand like it's a pillow, smiling peacefully again.

Bunny didn't know what to do. Should he leave? Should he just wake the boy up?

"Mm…Aster…"

Hearing his name again in that soft tone made Bunny putty in the white-haired boy's hand.

And so, in that winter evening with soft, white snow falling down from heaven, Bunnymund sits by Jack, looking at the face no one else in school knew.

_~After a while~_

"Mm…Nh…Huh…?" Jack blinks his eyes open before yawning a bit. He sits up and rubs his tired eyes before letting out groans by stretching a bit.

"So, how was yer nap?"

"It was good…Huh!?" Jack's eyes snap open and he turns to Bunny, his face paler than normal.

Sitting next to him is a concentrated-looking Bunnymund with a paintbrush in one hand and a painted egg in another. He stares at his work and asks.

"Well, I can tell tha' from yer face…You were smilin' like a happy ankle biter."

Jack didn't know which did his cheeks turn to, pink or more paleness.

"I...Um…" Jack bits his lower lip before pulling up his hood. "I gotta go!" He stands up and turns around to leave.

"Hold it." Bunnymund grabs his wrist and tugs him back on the sheet.

"AH!" Jack falls on the sheets on his back, groaning a bit before covering his face. "What? What do you want?" He cheeks glow bright red and his heart beats faster than ever before. He wants to cry. He wants to run. He wants to get away from here. But Bunny is preventing him to do so.

"Here." Bunny holds an egg out for Jack, making the young boy peek through his arms. It was winter blue with snowflakes on the top half of it and white snow color on the bottom of it like it's a miniature version of a background. "It's for you."

For a moment, Jack didn't speak. When Bunny releases his grip, Jack sits across Bunny, staring at his gift. He cradles it in his palms like it's a glow of light, marveling at the great art on it.

"A bit tacky but I thought it fits you. You shouldn't fake yerself to fit in, ya know. If ya get targeted just for bein' happy, then I'll mess those dingos for messin' ya. Got it?"

Jack looks at the older male, who's looking at him from the corner of green eyes while leaning his strong chin against his large, right hand with its elbow on his right knee. Jack looks back at the egg and softly run his fingertips on it.

"…Bunny…?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…"

Bunny's eyes widen at the sight before him.

Right before his eyes is Jack smiling widely, his eyes close with his hands cradling the beautiful egg like a child holding a Christmas present for their parents.

"I love it, Bunny. Thank you."

Their bond grew stronger than ever and Bunny has never forgotten that smile.

_~A Few Weeks Passed, After School~_

"Hey, Hiccup!" Jack shouts cheerfully to the brunette. "Was school okay?"

"Yeah. School was bearable so I'll have the chocolate fudge sundae." Jack nods and told Rapunzel the order, who answers with a joyful tone in her voice. "So what did Bunny do this time?"

"He showed me the most adorable painting! Although, I managed to pour flour on him and he chased me around for a while." Jack and Hiccup laugh at their own humor. However, Jack's expression changes to that of a sad smile. "Too bad he's taken though…I thought maybe I have a chance." Hiccup frowns a bit at his friend's disappointment and places a hand on his shoulder. It has been a few weeks since Jack has been heartbroken by the news Bunny dating a girl named Summer Season and he isn't healed completely…not even a little.

"Jack…you shouldn't be so down. If you really love him, you should be happy for him…" Jack sighs a little and nods.

"I know…but…well…my feelings for him are getting stronger so…maybe…" Jack pauses for a moment, nervous at what he is about to say. Hiccup raises a brow.

"What is it?" Jack hesitates but after much coaxing, he lets it out.

"I'm gonna confess to him next week…At the Winter Christmas Eve."

_CLING CLANK!_

"WHAT!?" Rapunzel and Merida screeches, poking their heads to look at the blushing, pale boy. Hiccup seems surprise too and blinks.

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Jack, you can't be serious."

"Have ya gone mad?!"

Jack chuckles at his friends' worries. "No, I'm serious this time. It's better than hiding away my feelings and he'll find out eventually. I rather he hears it from me."

Merida raises a hand. "But-"

_Tingling~!_

"Table for two, please!"

Jack suddenly stands still and looks at the door. Standing there is Bunny with an yellow-haired lady with him. Her hair reaches down to her waist, her body curvy and perfect with her skin a beautiful complexion. Her yellow blouse and knee-long, white skirt matches her high heels, showing her beautiful legs.

Jack grabs Hiccup and whispers quietly. "Hide me!" He ducks under the counter and prays to the God above for hope that Bunny won't notice him.

It's bad enough that Bunny caught him smiling. Now he'll catch him in his white apron! Worst of, with his girlfriend!

"Bunny dear, I'll go find us a table. How about you order for us?" Summer's voice reaches Jack's ears and he can't help but clenches his hands into fists. It was like she's mocking him while saying 'I'm dating Bunny and you're not'.

"Sure, doll. I'll be sure to order tha' fruit cake for ya." Bunny said lovingly, breaking Jack's heart to pieces.

Why can't he talk to him like that?

The sound of heels clicking against the floor was heard to the left while the sound of boots walks closer to the counter. "Hm? Hey, anyone there?"

"Oh, sorry! The cashier went to…um…" Hiccup bits his lower lip. Jack clasps his hands together, looking at Rapunzel and Merida for help. "To…um…"

"To the loo!"

"To lunch!"

Jack silently facepalms at the two, big different excuses his friends made up. He can imagine the confusion on Bunny's face now.

"Um…Y-Yeah! He went for lunch b-but he got a stomachache from the food he ate so…" Hiccup gestures to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel will take your order! She's the chef here."

Bunny nods, understanding a bit. "Alright. I'll have tha' fruit cake and carrot cake."

Rapunzel smiles. "Will do! Anything else, sir?"

"A chocolate sundae, if ya don't mind."

Jack's brows furrow together. Chocolate? But Bunny is allergic to those.

"Are you a fan of chocolate?" Hiccup asks, knowing Jack has mention about the chocolate allergy one time.

"God, no. I'm allergic to tha' stuff. But my Sheila loves them."

Summer Season loves chocolate and she's dating with a person who's allergic to those. Who knew?

"Alright. Your order will arrive shortly."

"Thanks." Jack leans his head against the wooden counter.

He can hear the smile in Bunny's voice. He should face it.

Confessing his feelings to a guy like Bunny will only lead him to a world of pain.

_~A While Later~_

"Mm~. This chocolate is so good!" Summer hums in delight while Jack, hiding in the kitchen now, stares at the couple sitting at the table on the left. Bunny has finished eating but Summer seems to be taking her sweet time with her sundae.

"Jack, you need to come out sooner or later." Rapunzel said behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack shakes his head.

"No…I'll only ruin his date. I already know how he'll react to my confession though: Disgust."

"Come on, Jack." Rapunzel pouts. "I'm sure Bunny is better than that. Maybe he'll accept your love."

"Easy for you to say. You got Eugene as your first boyfriend and you two have been together for 4 years."

"5 actually. And you seem to forget I once knocked him out with my frying pan and dragged him into my house because I accused him of being a stalker when he was trying to catch one."

"…Good point. But still-"

"Summer, I'm tellin' ya, no." The firm voice from Bunny made Jack stop his talking and aim his focus on the couple. His eyes widen.

Summer is trying to feed him chocolate.

"Come on, Bunny! It's just a bite! It won't kill you!"

"I told you before, Summer, I _can't _eat chocolate!"

"And why not?" Summer pouts softly and tries to aim for his mouth but being a quick dodger, he missed it. Rapunzel pales a bit.

"Jack, what happens when Bunny eats chocolate?" No answer. "Jack?" She looks around to find him gone.

"You know why!" Bunny grits his teeth together, dodging every attack.

"Stop trying to confuse me and open wide!"

She pushes the spoon forward and Bunny knew he can't dodge this one. He shuts his eyes tightly and-

_Grip!_

"That's enough!"

Bunny's eyes widen. Holding Summer's wrist with her hand holding the spoon of the dangerous substance is Jack looking at Summer with an angry look.

In his white apron.

"Who are you!?" Summer glares at Jack but he seems unfazed. Bunny decides to intervene.

"Jack, you work here?"

Jack freezes up a bit, as if he just realized he's been spotted. A soft color of pink appears on his cheek and he says quietly.

"My dad owns Santoff Claussen…" Trying to focus on the task at hand, he speaks with Summer. "Summer, you should know Bunny is _deadly_ allergic to chocolate. He'll end up getting his windpipe clogged and he won't be able to breathe properly. I'm sure he told you, right?"

Summer looks shock at first before Jack releases her wrist, allowing her to put the spoon down.

"Hold it, Jack. How'd ya know I'm allergic ta those?"

Jack flusters more and mumbles something quietly.

"What?" Bunny asks and Jack speaks a bit louder.

"…I overheard about it when you were talking to your friends…"

Bunny is surprised. He only spoke to his friends about his allergy once and that was months ago! Jack actually remembered what he talked with his friends about by hearing it once?

His eyes travel to Summer. He told her so many times yet she always seems to forget. How can his best friend remember something he only heard once while his girlfriend forgets about that fact no matter how many times she hears it?

"Well, thanks fer tha' help, mate. I appreciate it."

Summer looks at Jack. "Yeah…thanks."

Jack can't help but feel her tone has more bite than nice.

Bunny checks his watch and curses. "Shit. I need to go. Come on, Summer, we better get ya home."

"Just a moment, hun. I want to thank Jack for saving you personally. You go on ahead and pay first, okay?" When Bunny nods and left the two alone at the table, Summer's sweet smile turns into an ugly scowl. "Okay, _fag_, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jack blinks at the shock of Summer's choice of words. "Um…huh?"

Summer pokes Jack's chest with her manicured index-finger. "You heard me! Who do you think you are, trying to steal my man?"

Jack's eyes widen. "W-What? Oh, I-I'm not-"

"If you think you can get that hot guy for a one-night stand, too bad because I call dibs."

…What?

"What did you say?" Jack asks with his tone a bit more serious and a little angry. Summer raises her head high.

"You heard me. I call dibs on that guy and I'm not letting a white-haired fag ruin my plan to get laid with him."

"You're saying you're using him for _sex_?" Jack hisses out the word, his blood boiling inside him. He grabs Summer by the arm. "You heartless-"

"JACK!"

Said boy flinches at the angry, Australian voice before he finds himself ripped apart from Summer with Bunny glaring at him and gripping on his arm.

"What do ya think yer doin' to my Sheila?!"

"Oh, darling, thank goodness!" Summer hugs Bunny's free arm, looking like a damsel in distress being saved. "I was trying to thank Jack when he tried to touch me! He's a pervert!"

"NO!" Jack cries out and looks at angry, green eyes. "Bunny, she's lying! I would never-"

"See?! He's lying again! Make this pervert stop, hunny bunch!"

"Bunny, who are you going to believe, me or Summer?!" Jack stares directly at Bunny, his eyes threatening to spill his tears of frustration and anger. Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and the customers in the shop, who never manage to hear the conversation, stare in shock and wait in anticipation on what's going to happen next.

Jack wants to cry…He really wants to. He knows what Bunny's answer is but he still held on that small hope he's carrying…

The hope that Bunny will pick Jack.

"…Come on, Summer…You won't see him again."

Jack's eyes widen with fear. _No…_

"You better leave Summer alone, Jack." Bunny speaks in a tone Jack isn't used to. "I mean it. Or else, we ain't friends no more."

As Bunny and Summer left the café, Jack only stands there, trying to think up the possibility on why Bunny won't believe him besides the fact Summer is his girlfriend.

But he knew what that other theory is. And it hurts him to the core.

Bunny loves Summer way more than Jack.

_~The Next Day, At School~_

"Hey…it's him."

"Who? Jack? Yeah, I heard he molested Summer. Who knew he would be that kind of person?"

"Urgh…He's so disgusting…I'm surprised he can make those beautiful sculptures."

Jack grips on the sleeves of his dark blue hoodie, trying to dig his nails into his skin through the fabric. Rumors have spread and because of it, everyone has been avoiding Jack at all cost and tackle him with petty tricks like throwing rubbish into his locker, dropping a bucket of cold water on him, etc.

Jack never thought it could get any worse…

But it did.

"JACK FROST!"

Hearing the Australian voice made Jack turn around. When he was about to say hi and smile…

**_BAM!_**

Everyone gasps as Jack falls to the floor, his hood off of his head. Jack slowly gets up and rubs his throbbing cheek, looking at the infuriated college student. His eyes start to sting.

"_YOU!_" Bunny exclaims, pointing at Jack. "_YOU_ DESTROYED MY WORK! BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE TO WORK STARTIN' FROM SCRATCH! WHAT, ISN'T MOLESTING MY GIRLFRIEND ENOUGH!?"

"B-Bun-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT AS IF YOU KNOW ME!" Bunny shouts out, scaring the pale boy. "WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE, YA HEAR ME!?"

Jack couldn't hold it in anymore…His heart finally breaks in two and his emotions come spilling out. He grits his teeth together and stands up.

"FINE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT, THEN FINE!" Jack clenches his hands into fists and his vision becomes a watery blur. "IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, THEN LET ME TELL YOU! I **REGRET** EVER FALLING FOR A BASTARD LIKE YOU, YOU FUCKING KANGAROO!"

Bunny looks shock but Jack continues to spill his words out. "SINCE YOU LIKE THAT SLUT OF YOURS, GO AHEAD! SEE IF I CARE! BUT WHEN YOU FIND HER **FUCKING** ANOTHER GUY, DON'T SAY I WARN YOU, YOU SCREWED UP FUCK!"

**_BAM!_**

This angers Bunny even more, for he has raised his hand and forms it into a fist, landing another punch on the same, aching cheek.

Jack grips on his left cheek and staggers but still standing. When he looks at Bunny through his tears, he sees the cold, dark look on Bunny's face. He glares down at him and Jack knew whatever they have is gone. The friendship, the good times, the times they were together…Gone.

Jack didn't want to hear what he just said but Bunny did. It broke Jack's heart. Ignoring the stinging pain on his left cheek, he runs away, hearing the cheers and claps of other student…

He couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. He couldn't hear his surrounding anymore. All he hears now is the dreaded words of what Bunny said that reflects his thoughts of Jack.

"**_YER DEAD TA ME!"_**

_~After School~_

"J…Jack…?"

"Hng…Sniff…Jamie, leave me alone…please…"

Jamie walks into the room instead, closing the door behind him and walks over to Jack, who is in his own dark corner, hugging his knees and crying his heart out.

"Jack…" Jamie said softly, sitting next to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder. "It's okay…Bunny doesn't mean it-"

"He does, Jamie…He does." Jack looks at his friend with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Did you see the way he looked at me…? I'm a stranger to him now, Jamie…He hates me…"

"But it was Summer's fault-"

"Bunny wouldn't believe me…He loves her too much to hear me out…" Jack covers his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. "I can't face him…I can't face him again…I'm gonna transfer school."

"W-What!?" Jamie exclaims with shock. "You can't! Jack, this is the only Art School where you can hone your ice sculpture skills! Besides that, there's still the Winter Christmas Eve-"

"I'm not going there."

"But the Secret Santa-"

"Bunny hates his Secret Santa now, Jamie. I can't give him his gift…" Jack looks at the ice sculpture and leans his head against the wall. "I can't…Jamie, I can't face him…Please, don't force me to go…"

Jamie didn't know what to do anymore…Whenever Jack is down, he would try to cheer himself up but this…this is not Jack now.

Bunny has broken him.

"But Jack-"

"Jamie…" Jack turns to Jamie and grips a bit on his knee. "I thank you for worrying me but…can you…can you leave me alone…? P-Please…?"

Jamie was about to protest when he stares into Jack's eyes. He knew those eyes. It was the type of eyes where they won't take a 'no' for an answer.

"…Al…Alright…" Jamie stands up slowly and walks to the door. Giving one last look at Jack, he left the Ice Room, leaving Jack to his solitude.

Jack closes his eyes and hugs himself, the void inside him filling his heart. He never felt this feeling before…What is it? What is this freezing feeling? Is this how a person feels when they're cold?

Or is this how a person feels when they have their hearts ripped out?

_Creakkk…_

"Jamie, I told you-"

"Hah, as if I'm him."

Jack opens his eyes and finds himself face to face with Summer Season, her blonde hair flowing softly with her grin sinister and taunting.

"What do you want, Summer…?"

The girl flips her hair over her shoulder and smirks down at him. "I just want to see how you're holding up the blame I'm transferring to you. I'll admit it, smashing those ugly paintings is a hassle but seeing you like this and looking at what happen at the hallway: Priceless."

Jack's baby blue eyes widen. "That was you!?" He stands up and grits his teeth together in anger but Summer laughs tauntingly.

"Why yes, it was. But then, who would believe you? Face it, Jack, you lost and I won. I'm a bit surprised to hear you actually like that painter. But artist loves an artist, right?" When her eyes darts to the ice sculpture, she grins. "Speaking of art…"

Jack's eyes slowly fill with horror. "No…Summer, don't you dare!"

"Try me! Who's gonna stop me?! Your precious Bunny? He hates you, Jack." She smirks and grabs a nearby hammer. "If you try to stop me, how will Bunny feel having his most precious painting destroy?"

His body froze. "You're lying. You don't have it."

The smirk on her face makes a shiver of chills travel up and down on his spine. She pulls out her phone and shows him a picture of a canvas with a painting of a tough-looking version of an Easter Bunny.

"Oh I have it, Jack. You know now that I'm not lying. Face it, Ice boy, you can't handle my heat. I'm summer and you're winter. You're in a losing battle. Now you better listen to me right here, right now."

Jack clenches his hands and bits his lower lip. Finding no way out, he calms down and nods his head sadly. Summer smiles a victorious smile.

"Excellent. Now listen carefully. You are going to another school, stop working at that crappy café, stop coming to this school, allowing me to do whatever I want here and most of all…"

Summer leans close to Jack's ear, whispering hauntingly.

"Stay_ away _from Bunnymund_._"

Summer turns around and lifts her hammer and all Jack could do is shut his eyes tightly, listening to the dreaded sounds of his latest work being destroyed.

All for the sake of a guy who would never accept his love.

_~At Santoff Claussen, an Hour before the Winter Christmas Eve~_

"Jack, don't you need to go to the dance?"

"No, mom…I'm not feeling good about going there. I just want to stay here and help you and dad out."

"But honey, its closing time." Toothiana places a hand on Jack's shoulder worriedly. "You love Christmas, Jack."

"But I want to stay here, mom. Besides, the others are coming here so I won't be alone."

Hearing about Jack's friends coming, Toothiana calms down a bit. "Well…Alright. But your father and I won't be able to bring you home unless you plan on staying here till 2 am."

Jack, in his signature dark blue hoodie and gray pants, chuckles lightly. He knows his mom wants some private time with his dad and Christmas Eve is the best time. Tomorrow would be Christmas Day, his dad's favorite family time.

"I'll be okay, mom. Hiccup said he and Toothless wouldn't mind driving me back home. You and dad go have fun." Seeing his father in the distance, Jack adds quietly. "You need it."

Toothiana giggles softly. "Alright, Jack but remember: Be on bed by 10 or else you know what will happen." Jack knows. His sister knows. Hell, even Uncle Pitch knows from experience!

"B-But mom, can I stay up till 11? Pleaseee! I'll be in bed by 11! I promise!"

Toothiana lets out a soft hum. "Well…It _is_ Christmas…Alright, but by 11 or else!"

"Yes, ma'am." Jack said with a grin and with a kiss on the cheek, he watches his parents drive off to their time alone. He sighs and sits at a nearby chair, taking out the same, winter egg Bunny has first given him. As he stares at the beautiful artwork again, his face changes to a worry look.

"I wonder if he's doing okay…"

_~At the Winter Christmas Eve, 7:30pm~_

"Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! Be sure to enjoy your time here!"

The party was loud and swarming with dancing students, some chatting and some taking selfies. One in particular is dancing with a certain woman. When the next song came out, the woman tugs on the sleeves of a gray-haired man's suit.

"Honey, I feel parch. Do you mind getting some drinks for me?"

"Sure thing, doll face." With a charming smile, Bunny walks towards the punch bowl and grabs two plastic cups. As he fill it with pink liquid, a boy wearing a blue cap, a light blue jacket and blue jeans stands next to him.

"Having fun?" The boy asks, staring at the dance floor. Bunny chuckles.

"Loads. With a girlfriend like that, you would be havin' fun whenever ya with her."

"That fits on all the men she met."

Bunny stops pouring mid-way. He turns to the boy. "What are ya sayin', mate?"

"I'm saying your girlfriend is a manipulative bitch and you're risking everything on a girl who never even loved you for you." When Bunny clenches one of his hands into his fist, the stranger raises his hand. "I have proof. You'll see it in about…" The stranger pulls back his sleeve, checking his watch. "Now."

"_Come on, the coast is clear."_

"_Summer, you sure know your ways around school."_

"_Of course I do. I get laid at least thrice a day after all."_

The sounds of a video playing made Bunny turn to the stage, almost dropping his drinks.

On that video is Summer wearing her bikini for her swimming club and following behind her is a muscular man wearing swim trunks.

He couldn't believe it…

_The man pins Summer against the wall, grinning at her._

"_You are one dirty girl."_

_Summer smirks seductively and runs her hands along his chest._

"_Every guy says that but I'm still a good girl to everyone else anyways."_

"_I like to see this bad girl side of yours."_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! SOMEONE, STOP THIS VIDEO! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Bunny can hear Summer shouting loudly, having everyone staring in awe at the video.

The video changed to one scene where Summer is in the library, making out with a blue-haired boy. Then, it changes to the next scene where she flirts with two guys at once and they respond in a way that disgust Bunny and with every scene that comes next is more proof of Summer being a girl of betrayal.

Summer runs into Bunny's arms, fake-crying into his chest. "Darling, make them stop! They're making up lies about me!"

Bunny opens his mouth to say something when the next scene shows something Bunny is all too familiar with.

The Ice Room.

"_What do you want, Summer…?"_

Bunny's eyes widen when he saw the state of Jack in the video. Dried tears on his cheeks, slightly red and puffy eyes, his body shaking from crying…He notices the back of Summer Season standing in front of Jack.

_Summer flips her hair over her shoulder and her head lowers a bit, like she's looking down on Jack. "I just want to see how you're holding up the blame I'm transferring to you. I'll admit it, smashing those ugly paintings is a hassle but seeing you like this and looking at what happen at the hallway: Priceless."_

_Jack's baby blue eyes widen. "That was you!?" He stands up and grits his teeth together in anger but Summer laughs tauntingly._

Bunny's eyes widen and he grabs Summer by the shoulder, glaring at her. "Is that true!? It was you!?"

Summer swallows nervously. "N…No…"

"_Why yes, it was." Summer answers_. _"But then, who would believe you? Face it, Jack, you lost and I won. I'm a bit surprised to hear you actually like that painter. But artist loves an artist, right?" When her head moves a bit to the ice sculpture, her voice reveals she's grinning. "Speaking of art…"_

_Jack's eyes slowly fill with horror. "No…Summer, don't you dare!"_

"_Try me! Who's gonna stop me?! Your precious Bunny? He hates you, Jack."_

Bunny grips harder on Summer's shoulders and flinches at those last four words.

_She grabs a nearby hammer with a smirk on her face. "If you try to stop me, how will Bunny feel having his most precious painting destroy?"_

_His body froze. "You're lying. You don't have it."_

_Summer pulls out her phone and shows him something on it._

"_Oh I have it, Jack. You know now that I'm not lying. Face it, Ice boy, you can't handle my heat. I'm summer and you're winter. You're in a losing battle. Now you better listen to me right here, right now."_

_Jack clenches his hands and bits his lower lip. Finding no way out, he calms down and nods his head sadly._

"_Excellent." Summer said with a smile in her voice. "Now listen carefully. You are going to another school, stop working at that crappy café, stop coming to this school, allowing me to do whatever I want here and most of all…"_

_Summer leans close to Jack's ear, whispering hauntingly but still loud enough for the camera to hear._

"_Stay _away_ from Bunnymund."_

Bunny can feel his heart slowly fill with dread as he watches Jack stand there in self-anguish while Summer laughs victoriously and smashes the ice sculpture to pieces, leaving no room for mercy.

"That sculpture was for you, Bunny."

"H-Huh?" Bunny turns to the stranger, who is looking disapprovingly at him.

"That ice sculpture was for you. Jack worked really hard on it and he hoped to give to you. As _your_ Secret Santa. But thanks to a certain she-devil-" Summer flinches in Bunny's tight grip. "-he has to suffer all that. For _you_. The very person who broke his heart. He's thinking about telling his parents after Christmas to send him to live with his uncle, who's living in New York."

"_What?!_" Bunny exclaims and releases one of his hands from Summer and grabs the stranger's arm. "Tell me yer jokin'!"

The boy shakes his head. "I wish I am…He was so heartbroken by your choice of words that he plans on getting away from you. Your words scarred his heart."

Bunny's grip on the stranger weakens.

"**_YER DEAD TA ME!"_**

"No…God no…Where tha' hell is he?! Is he here?!"

The stranger shakes his head yet again. "He can't handle seeing you. But I can lead you to him if you like. All I ask is that you heal him and properly tell him how you truly feel."

"W-Wh…What about me?" Summer asks, pale in fear. Hearing her voice made Bunny glares so darkly at her, he could be the son of the devil himself.

"Ya still got the fucking guts to speak, huh?! It's over, Summer. We're done."

"NO! I'm supposed to be the dumper, not the dumped!"

"Let us handle her." A voice said and Bunny notices a girl with autumn hair and reddish-brown eyes. "Our parents and sisters are here so they saw everything."

Summer pales even more. "E-Everything?"

"Everything." The girl grabs her sister and bows to Bunny. "I'm sorry for the trouble my sister has caused…As for you." She glares down at Summer. "You are so in trouble." Pulling Summer by the hair, she drags her to two angry grown-ups. Shouting over her shoulder, the girl calls out. "I wish you luck in getting your guy back! He's something you shouldn't let go of!"

With a nod, Bunny and the stranger hurry out of the party, earning loud 'Good Luck' and 'Go, Bunny!' from the crowd. Before they went into Bunny's car, Bunny raises a brow at the stranger. "One last thing. Who are ya?"

The stranger takes off his cap a bit and looks at Bunny with brown eyes. "Jamie. Jamie Bennett. Jack's friend. Now drive before I change my mind about kicking your ass for breaking my friend's heart."

_~At Santoff Claussen~_

"Haha, wow, Hiccup. You sure have a big family coming in."

"I only ask a few friends of mine…"

"Which resulted in getting them to invite their boyfriends and girlfriends."

Jack chuckles at Hiccup's blushing face, looking at the dancing people in the café. This song playing right now is 'Take It Off' by Kesha.

"I'm surprised your cousin, Snotlout, managed to find someone to date though." Hiccup chuckles a bit and shrugs.

"Me too but then, everyone in my family was shock he got one. And a guy at that!"

"Don't forget it's my brother." Toothless said, walking towards Hiccup and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Hookfang, being the idiot of a brother he is, dates some pretty strange guys. Though, he is always the top of the relationship."

"Like you?" Hiccup raises a brow at Toothless, making him chuckle.

"Hey, you know me! I dominate what I love. And I love you." He kisses Hiccup's cheek, making freckles boy blush with embarrassment. Jack smiles softly at the sign of affection but he can't help but feel bitter about it.

The image of Bunny hugging him like how Toothless does to Hiccup disappears from his eyes as soon as it came.

The song switched to 'Somebody I Used to Know'. Because the original one isn't too romantic, they used the Boyce Avenue version.

Toothless offers a hand to Hiccup. "May I?"

Hiccup looks at Jack as if telling him if he's excuse. Jack waves his hand. "Don't mind me. You two have fun." Hiccup smiles gratefully and takes Toothless's hand in his.

"You may." With that, Toothless sweeps Hiccup off his feet to the dance floor, leaving Jack to sit and drink his juice.

The party is full of couples. Snotlout with Hookfang, Hiccup with Toothless, Rapunzel with Eugene, hell, even Merida is with that muscular guy in the party.

Jack sighs and drinks down another cup of juice.

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Jack exhales and grips on his cup before getting out of the chair, walking towards the juice container to pour another cup of it.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
Oh and I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go_

_Somebody, Somebody  
That I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody, Oh Somebody  
That I used to know_

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know…" Jack sings softly, whispering to the songs.

_Tingling~!_

"JACK! WHERE DA HELL ARE YA, YA LITTLE ANKLE BITER!?"

Jack freezes up and didn't dare to turn, He didn't need to. He knows that voice anywhere.

Bunny pants softly, his tie untie, his hair slightly ruffled up, the jacket of his suit left in his chair and the top two button of his shirt unbutton, showing his collarbone. Next to him is Jamie, panting softly.

"W-Wow…I'm surprised you get…heat up when you're in a rush, Bunny. Jack mentioned…hah…hu…Give me a minute." Jamie pants before taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly. "That's better. Jack mentioned you hate the cold."

"I do but that's not the point now! Jack, I know yer in there so come out or I'm going after ya!" Jack slowly takes a step back. Maybe he can escape if he quietly and slowly walk away-

That was disturbed when he knock his foot on the legs of the table, letting out a grunt of pain.

"THERE YA ARE!" Bunny yells.

Oh shit.

Jack couldn't waste another moment. With everyone staring at him, he runs quickly to the kitchen. "OI! FROSTBITE, GET BACK HERE!"

He wishes he could. He really wants to. But the memory of Bunny's outburst and those haunting words prevent him from turning around and hug the larger male.

"_Stay _**away**_ from Bunnymund."_

"**_YER DEAD TA ME!"_**

Jack hid behind the kitchen door and when Bunny opens it, he examines the room closely. He steps forward into it, turning his head left and right.

"Frostbite?"

Jack bits his lower lip, trying to think the way out.

"Snowflake?"

He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to concentrate. If he try running out, Jamie will be there to stop him. The bathroom, please, that's the most idiotic thing to do.

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes snap open. The basement! The basement where his dad keeps his wine!

Seeing the back of Bunny's head, Jack quickly runs out of the kitchen and he didn't need to turn to know Bunny already knew. "JACK!"

Jack runs as fast as he can, passing through the crowd before finding the stairs. He looks over his shoulder to find Bunny being sandwiched by Eugene and Merida's dance partner. They gave the thumbs up.

"Thank you." Jack mouths before heading down the stairs, not knowing Bunny has broken free from the duo.

Seeing the halls of his mom's teeth collection (She even kept Jack's baby teeth in a special room), he runs through the hall and turns right, facing a double black door cellar.

"JACK!"

Hearing that voice made Jack open the cellar and head down into it. When the doors are about to close, a tanned hand prevent one of it from closing.

Double shit.

"Okay. Playtime's over." Said the tired Bunny. He opens the door before following Jack into the cellar. Jack grits his teeth together and tries to find an escape here.

There were none.

"God damn it…" Jack curses softly and pulls up his hood to hide his face from Bunny, his back turned to him.

"We need to talk, mate."

"Not gonna to happen…" Jack mutters and hears footsteps heading towards him.

"Yes, it's going to happen. Look, Snowflake-"

"_Stop_ calling me that!" Jack yells, griping on his forearms to prevent the familiar fluttering feeling from surfacing.

"Why? I always call you that."

"When we were _friends_. But because you can't stand the sight of me, hearing you call me the very nickname you gave me as a friend sickens me! I'm done with whatever you're planning, Bunny. Go back to Summer already." Jack bends forward a bit, one of his hands clutching on his chest at where his heart should be.

"I broke up with her at the party."

Jack blushes suddenly. He's alone. With Bunny. Who's actually single now.

Damn you, imaginations.

"S-So what? You can find another 'Sheila' to date with."

"But I'm not aimin' a Sheila."

"If you're not aiming for a girl, then find a guy. Why be here with the guy who you is _dead_ to you?" Jack grits his teeth together and his body shakes uncontrollably.

"Jack-"

"_Don't._" Jack hisses out, squeezing his eyes tightly. "Don't _call_ me as if you know me! Because you _don't_. I love you, Bunny and as much as it hurts me, I still do..." Jack starts to pant, opening his eyes slowly as his eyes grow teary. "But every time I am reminded of how much I love you, my heart aches terribly. Every time we're together, I thought…I thought, maybe, I have a chance, no matter how many times the thought that you only like Summer bother me. When I'm with you, it's like I'm in the warmest place on earth…And I love it…But…But when you broke my heart, I never felt so…so…"

"Broken?"

"**Cold.**" Bunny stays root to the spot. "Yeah...Hah…You heard me. I felt _cold_ for the first time." Jack leans his body against the wall and stares at Bunny, a small but painful smile gracing his lips. "I never knew it was so terrible…"

"But Jack-"

"Save it, Cottontails…Whatever apology you have, I'll forgive you….consider it as a gift from your Secret Santa." Jack closes his eyes and walks pass the larger teen. "Merry Christmas, Bunnymund."

Bunny couldn't take it anymore. He sharply turns around and speaks at the top of his voice. "I'm aimin' for _you_, ya white-haired bloke!"

Jack stops and turns his head a bit, looking at the side as he processes the words into his head.

"…What?"

Bunny runs a hand through his hair and lets out a breath.

"I'm sayin'…I love you."

E. Aster Bunnymund…loves him?

Him? Jackson Overland Frost?

"You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kiddin', mate?"

Jack realizes he's serious.

A happy feeling fills his chest with glee at the thought. He actually has a chance-!

"_Stay **away** from Bunnymund."_

Jack feels his eyes start to sting again. Summer's voice echoes through his mind and now, his heart fills with dread.

"…I-I can't…" Jack whispers softly but he knows Bunny can hear him. "I'm sorry…" He reaches for the door but before he can touch it, a tanned hand grips on his thin wrist.

"Jack, I know what Summer said to you!"

Jack turns around before stopping all movement in his body. "You…You did?"

"Jamie broadcast a video of it to show Summer's true colors…along with her crimes. That ankle biter is good with tha' camera."

"_Thank you, Jamie."_ Jack thought with a happy note before he faces the depressing one.

"…Then you understand why I can't be with you."

"No. You don't understand why you _can_ be with me."

"H-Huh?" Jack blinks at Bunny in confusion, causing the taller male to chuckle.

"The paintin' Summer has isn't my favorite nor my most precious." Jack pauses for a while, not understanding for a moment.

"Are you saying Summer _doesn't_ have your painting?"

"Mmhm." Bunny nods and Jack turns to Bunny fully, facing him.

"Then…if that isn't your favorite painting, what is?"

Bunny did the most amazing yet adorable reaction Jack has ever seen.

He blushes.

"Ah…Um…well…that's…" Bunny bites his lower lip and rubs the back of his head, looking away. Now Jack is even more curious.

"What? What is it?"

Bunny didn't speak for a moment. But he takes out a yellow drawing pad (don't ask how. This is fanfiction, anything can happen) and hands it to Jack. "…h-here…"

Now he's stuttering and being all shy? How strange.

Jack looks down at the yellow pad and flips open one page to see the first of it, suddenly blushing like no tomorrow.

Drawn in a beautiful pencil and paint work is a sleeping, smiling Jack, nuzzling a large hand like it's a pillow while lying on the sheets found in the Ice Room.

Jack couldn't respond for a while. He opens his mouth before closing again. Soon enough, the blush covers his entire pale cheeks, over his nose and up to the tip of his ears.

When he finally found his voice, it was soft and small like a shy little boy. "I-Is this…was this on that day?"

Bunny balls one of his hands into a fist, coughing into it with the blush spreading to the tips of his ears too. But his eyes aim at the blushing boy, enchanted by this innocent, defenseless, cute version of Jack. If Bunny isn't in this situation and controlling his urges, he would surely pounce on the poor boy and-

Okay, getting out of hand, Bunny. Focus on the matter here.

"Yeah…I drew ya because it's something I first saw…I never knew ya smile like that…It was adorable."

There are few things Bunny considers adorable. Rabbits and beautifully painted eggs are the only things adorable to him.

So to hear Bunny call Jack _adorable_ made the young boy blush even harder.

"I-Is it me or is it getting hot in here…?" Jack mutters softly, pulling on the collar of his hoodie a bit. When he feels his hood is removed, he looks up at Bunny to meet beautiful green eye.

"You tell me…" He said, whispering hotly and lowly, leaning down to the boy leaning against a wall.

Jack couldn't respond. He can feel the heat of Bunny's body and the sexy look on him is not helping his teen hormones.

"B-Bunny-"

"Aster."

Jack gasps at the feeling of fingers tickling his sides. Bunny leans his face closer to Jack's.

"From now on, when we're alone…You can call me Aster…Got it?" He smiles softly at the flustered teen, earning a smile back.

"Got it."

Aster presses his forehead against Jack's, a grin spreading on his lips. "I love ya, Jack…" Jack smiles widely and wraps his arms around his new boyfriend's neck.

"I love you too, Aster."

_~Epilogue~_

"What are you drawing there, Cottontails?" Jack asks, trying to take a small peek on Bunny's yellow pad as his boyfriend draw something on it. The party ended and it was 10pm. Only Bunny and Jack are left in the café.

"Just drawin' yer blushing face. Ya know, the one you wore when ya saw my favorite drawing."

To answer that question, Jack blush as red as a Christmas ornament. "Why in the world would you want to draw that?"

"Because it's one of tha' most adorable things I seen on ya."

Jack rubs the back of his neck. "Then which one of the two is the most adorable?"

"Neither."

"H-Huh?" Jack blinks, practically nearly heartbroken. Bunny chuckles at the look of a child having his cookie taken away and turns to his lover, leaning to his face.

"The most adorable thing I ever seen was when you were sleepin' while smilin', huggin' on that hand of mine and mumblin' my name that day."

Jack blushes dark red and hides his face against the older male's shirt. "I-I can't b-believe I did that…"

Bunny smiles at top of Jack's head and nuzzles his nose against it.

Maybe he shouldn't mention about Jack mumbling about how Bunny should call him 'Jackie-poo'…At least, not yet.

* * *

**Here's the second one, readers! God, it's already 12:23am X_X 8,619 words is right on this page and I'll tell you, it's the longest one-shot I ever made. In fact, it's the longest chapter I made!**

**Kuro: Alright, get to sleep. =w= You still got lots more to do.**

**Me: D: Nooooo!**

**Mii-kun: -w-" Please read and review, folks.**


End file.
